dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scathed
Distribution Center "took the existing image, added dots for Detox/Yoink feats." You are very much welcome to add maps for feats and also use existing maps for that. However please place any such information on extra pages for the feat like e.g. Not_In_My_City!_(Feat). Any such map does not belong onto the location page. I will undo your changes. Datasentinel (talk) 18:42, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : Glad to see that it wasn't just undone, that it has been moved to the appropriate places: : http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Yoink!_(Feat)#Map : http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Detox_(Feat)#Map : Scathed (talk) 23:35, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Alternate Metropolis (Brothers in Arms) Hi, thanks for your continued contributions. It seems you again added a map to a general page and you named the file . 1) Please name your uploaded images in a way that other users will know what it shows. It should be Scathed.png if it shows you or your player character. If that is a map for a feat, just name it like e.g. Map - .png. 2) Please do not put maps for a specific feat or other achievement on general pages. Alternate Metropolis (Brothers in Arms) is an article about that specific location, not about a feat, collection or investigation. You get the idea. If the page/article you are uploading an image for does not exist yet, simply create it. I will give you some time to clean this up yourself. If you don't I will undo your changes. Datasentinel (talk) 01:18, December 25, 2015 (UTC) : Kinda disagree that this was a feat location map. This map shows the spawn points of bosses that drop not only loot, but a mark. Yes, if you run it enough times and happen to get all of the iconics, then it's a feat. But it's not a feat in of itself. I haven't looked ... are Bounty spawn locations considered feat locations, too? : And, it was a frikkin pita to have to create three pages (one of which I misspelled, and I had to rename ... hopefully you can go back and delete the extraneous page), just to give my small contribution. It'd make most people just say "eff it, I'll just keep my contribution to myself," to have someone come after them and delete it. I might've done just that, if I hadn't seen you take the effort to make right by the Distribution Center map above. : Scathed (talk) 00:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, and the system renamed it Scathed.png. My original was called bia.png. : Scathed (talk) 00:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Links and Useful Links Hi, the DC Universe Online:Links page is reserved for affiliated sites who link back to us. I have moved your link to DCUO:Useful_Links. Datasentinel (talk) 09:32, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots with HUD Hi, thanks again for your contributions to this wiki. Please only upload screenshots without player HUD. This can be achieved by choosing that option in the in-game settings. Only wiki articles referring to the HUD itself should have the HUD, all others should not have. Thank you. Datasentinel (talk) 09:40, April 18, 2016 (UTC) GCPD 12th Precinct I have reverted your edits on this page. The feat fact you mentioned was already stated in the trivia section of that page. You can feature this issue more prominently on the page for the according feat if you like. Generally and like already said earlier, hints and tips for feats go on the feat page, not on the location etc. pages. If the page for the feat does not exist yet, simply create it. The naming scheme for those pages is ' (Feat)'. Thank you. Datasentinel (talk) 09:46, April 18, 2016 (UTC) : Didn't notice that at all. My bad. I stop scrolling when I get to the images, because that's usually the bottom of the article. : Scathed (talk) 14:52, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Style Pictures Hi, thanks for uploading an picture of style to the Chest Styles page, Valentine Fem.png. Please try to follow our naming schemes for style images: